Una semana en Tokio
by Eldruiwk
Summary: Es el festival de Sanya en Japón y con ello un concurso pero cuando Kai sabe quien va a ser su pareja ¿preferirá haberse quedado en casa? O ¿disfrutara de una semana de diversión? quinto fic.
1. No es lo que yo esperaba

Una semana en Tokio

.

**Capitulo 1**: No es lo que yo esperaba.

.

Mayo uno de los meses más cálidos. Donde los pájaros revolotean entre fuentes, ávidas por agua. Donde las cigarras tocan melodías entre los juncos y pastizales. Y más que nada por ser el mes en el cual se efectúa el festival de Sanya, un festival que ha sobrevivido año con año, combinando lo tradicional junto con lo moderno.

Para algunas personas era motivo de felicidad, otras, no tanto.

Eso era complicado, pensaba el Señor Dickenson, quien tenía ganas de llevar al equipo G-Revolution a que se divirtiera. Realmente se lo merecían, sino fuera por ellos, tal vez, ahora, la BBA no estaría en pie, ni siquiera habría niños ilusionados por querer girar un beyblade. Tal vez, por eso quería compensarlos, el problema era un jovencito demasiado reacio para querer divertirse, con lo cual le complicaba las cosas a Dickenson.

Y mientras tomaba un poco de café en su escritorio, revisando montes de papeles, se podía escuchar el movimiento de las agujas del reloj acompasándose con sus neuronas en movimiento. De un rato, se acordó de algo importante, así que empezó a sacar papeles y papeles del cajón, debía de estar ahí. Si, ahí estaba, un buen concurso para los competitivos chicos y si usaba bien sus cartas, Kai también se apuntaría.

-Señor Dickenson, le hablan por teléfono, es el...

-Dile que no estoy- le dijo a su secretaria-. Voy a salir. Quien llame dile que salí por asuntos de suma importancia- terminó diciendo muy apresurado, tomó su sombrero y bastón para luego encaminándose a la salida de la sede.

En cuanto llegó a la limosina, le dijo a su chofer que fuese a casa de los Kinomiya. El chofer asintió, manejando tranquilamente. El señor Dickenson miraba fuera de la ventana, estaba emocionado, hizo unas llamadas y cuando por fin se le dibujo un sonrisa de triunfo, vió a la pequeña Hilary caminar cerca del río, seguramente para ir a casa de Tyson.

.

* * *

.

-¡Tengo hambre!- gritó un chico desde alguna parte de la casa.

Exaltados, todos derramaron un poco de su bebida haciendo que algunos se ensuciaran.

-¡Tyson!, ¡deja de gritar!- bufó Hilary sin notar la mancha que ahora tenía su blusa-. No estamos tan lejos.

-Si, lo único que tenías que hacer era venir a la cocina- dijo Kenny mientras se limpiaba los lentes.

-¡Hombre!- exclamó Tyson a la par de que sentaba en la mesa junto a Rei-. Como si no me conocieran.

-Pero eso no significa que lo grites a los mil vientos, Tyson- continuó Hilary enfadada, notando por fin la suciedad-. Ahora tendré que ir casa a cambiarme la blusa.

-Pero siempre te ves igual.

Al oír el comentario de Tyson, Hilary se molestó bastante y sin decir nada salió del comedor.

-No debiste decir aquel comentario- habló Rei dejando los cubiertos a un lado.

-¿Qué dije? Bueno no importa. A comer- dijo Tyson demasiado hambriento para preocuparse por sentimentalismos.

-Oye, Tyson- llamó Max-. ¿No quieres sazonar tu desayuno con mayonesa?

.

* * *

.

Hilary caminaba muy rápido cerca del río, en el cual a veces hacían barbacoas. Estaba enojada, además de sucia. ¿Por qué los hombres son insensibles? "No tenía por qué haber dicho eso" pensó la chica pero a la vez recordaba que era su culpa. Ellos se habían convertidos en amigos, grandes amigos para ella, debía acostumbrarse, pero pensándolo bien, Tyson era exasperante, aún si le tenía estima.

-No debió decir eso- murmuró.

-Hilary, ve por donde caminas- dijo un voz pero Hilary la escuchó muy tarde. El suelo no existía ya para sus pies después de haberse resbalado por el lodo. Tapó sus ojos esperando el trancazo, sin embargo, unos fuertes brazos la atraparon antes de que cayera.

Volteó para arriba. Era Kai.

-¿Estas sorda?- continuó Kai mientras la subía y la ponía en un lugar más seco.

-Ay, gracias, Kai- dijo muy aliviada Hilary-. Estaba distraída.

"Eso se nota" pensó Kai.

-Oye y ¿qué haces por aquí?- preguntó Hilary-. ¿No deberías haber llegado ya a casa de Tyson?

-No hay gran diferencia.

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó Hilary señalando a Kai con un dedo-. Se la pasan diciendo, "¿Y el gruñón donde está?" "Esto amerita los reclamos de Kai" "¿Dónde está Kai cuando se le necesita?"- Kai se le quedó mirando escépticamente-. ¿Ves?, siempre te solicitan- pero al verle la mirada, Hilary se tensó, nunca debió decir aquello.

- ¿Y nunca te has preguntado?- ironizó Kai sin dar signos de importancia a la rigidez de la chica-. ¿Si lo dicen cuando realmente me necesitan o no?

Hilary agachó la cabeza. Tenía razón siempre hablaban de él cuando lo solicitaban, si no, ni se acordaban.

-Esta bien, tú ganas- se resignó la castaña-. Pero deberías ir, nunca hacen nada sino tienen a alguien con mano firme.

-Si, claro- ignoró Kai y se fue dejando a Hilary atrás-. La próxima vez mira por donde caminas.

Hilary frunció el ceño, a veces podía ser igual de exasperante que Tyson pero a su manera.

"Hombres" pensó la chica, eran todos iguales, unos patanes, y Kai que se suponía era tan observador ni se fijó en lo sucia que andaba. Pero no era que le importase mucho, no, claro que no, es más, ni le importaba, pero mínimo hubiera dicho algo aunque fuese un sarcasmo por su aspecto para saber que la vió así. "Olvídalo", Kai la ignoraba olímpicamente a menos de que se le ocurriese una excelente idea (además de que eran contadas) por ello ni se hablaban, casi. Resignada, se fue directo a su casa, ya regresaría cuando estuviera más calmada y limpia.

.

* * *

.

-Milagro, Kai- dijo Tyson en cuanto llegó al jardín del Dojo-. ¿Vienes a complacernos con tu presencia?

-¿Intentas ser gracioso?- preguntó el aludido-. Ese estilo no te queda.

-Debía intentarlo- resignó Tyson-. Pero ya, ¿Hoy que haremos? Tengo ganas de ir al balneario.

-Venimos a entrenar, no a jugar.

-Uy, si quisiera eso, mejor trabajo- habló Tyson y al segundo alzó los brazos muy emocionado-. ¡Vamos, Kai! No seas aguafiestas, tenemos una larga vida por delante. Hay que jugar, comer y dormir.

-¿Sólo eso, Tyson?- preguntó Max que andaba viendo los nuevos peces del estanque, lo cuales habían sido comprados por el abuelo.

-¡Claro! Son los tres preceptos primordiales.

-¿Para quién?- preguntó fastidiado, Kai-. ¿Para un holgazán?

-Kai- Tyson se puso serio, asustando a Kenny un poco-. Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo a ser feliz- ahora señalando con su beyblade en mano-. ¡Eres un anciano amargado!

Kai alzó una ceja y con una mano alejó a la otra haciendo que Dragoon cayera al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- dramatizó el peilazul-. Eres tan cruel, por eso te rechazan todos.

-Tyson deja de jugar- dijo Rei rodando los ojos-. No debiste ver tantas novelas.

- Ja, pero soy genial- dijo Tyson muy satisfecho- Entonces, ¿Qué?, oh todo poderoso.

-Sigue así, Tyson- Kai se acercó al ojiazul amenazadoramente-. Y ganarás un boleto al panteón.

-Vaya, Kai dijo más de tres monosílabos. ¡Hay que hacer fiesta!

-¿En donde me quedé?- dijo Kai luego de golpear severamente la cabeza del dueño de Dragoon-. No es tiempo de jugar, pronto...

-Eso, será otro día- interrumpió el señor Dickenson quien estaba acompañado de Hilary y el abuelo.

-Hola, señor Dickenson- habló Rei a la par en que iba hacia él para saludarlo.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí, señor Dickenson?- dijo Max que también fue a saludarlo.

-No mucho- el señor puso una de sus sonrisas típicas-. Sólo que quiero invitarlos al festival de Sanya en Tokio.

-¿En serio?- hablaron casi todos al unísono.

-¿De que trata el festival?- preguntó confundido un Rei.

-Es un festival tradicional de Japón- explicó Hilary antes de que lo hiciera Kenny, además de intentar olvidar que todos ni se inmutaron de que llegó junto con el señor Dickenson-. Es un festival donde se hace una procesión en la cual se transporta un mikoshi para recordar nuestras viejas tradiciones.

-Oh, ya veo. Gracias, Hilary.

-Si, si lo que Hilary diga- dijo Tyson aburrido por la lección de historia-. Pero dígame señor Dickenson, no querrá que nos vistamos con la ropa típica ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si- respondió el dueño de la BBA-. Será divertido. Además, habrá un concurso en el que les encantará participar y lo podrán hacer los seis.

-Yo no me apunto.

-Kai, será divertido- dijo Rei para ver si convencía a Kai de que... -. Pero señor Dickenson, nosotros somos cincos, ¿no recuerda que Daichi se fue a visitar su pueblo?

-Si lo recuerdo, pero está Hilary, ella también es del equipo.

-De todos modos les va a faltar uno- interrumpió Kai-. No iré.

A Rei se le notaba el remordimiento. "Seguro se olvidó de mi" pensó Hilary.

-Pero es una beybatalla- habló Tyson emocionadísimo-. No te puedes perder eso, ¿o si Kai?

-Yo creo que lo que quiere decir Kai es que no le gusta lo concurrido- dijo Kenny.

-Si es una beybatalla, Hilary no puede participar- interrumpió Max con su mirada de lo más inocente. No se había dado cuenta de la metida de pata puesto que Hilary se indignó. Todos pensaban que era una buena para nada.

-Chicos, no es una beybatalla, es un concurso de obtener pins- aclaró el señor Dickenson-. Tienen que pasar por una serie de pruebas durante una semana y quien llegue primero a la Torre de Tokio con más pins, será el ganador.

-Oigan, eso suena divertido- dijo Max muy emocionado dando saltitos en su lugar-. Yo me apunto.

-Si no es beyblade, yo no voy- dijo Tyson-. Lo grandioso son las beybatallas.

-Y que en ellas ganes, ¿Verdad?- siguió Rei.

-Pues claro, soy el campeón mundial- y empezó a reírse estrepitosamente.

-Bueno pues ni modo- dijo el señor Dickenson-. Pensé que participar seria muy bueno. Pero no importa, el primer premio para comer todo lo que quieras en el mejor restaurant de lujo de todo Tokio con un acompañante no es nada.

En es instante, Tyson dejó de reír. ¿Había dicho comida?

-Entonces me apunto, voy a ganar ese concurso.

-Yo también voy- dijo Rei con los ojos encendidos por la emoción-. Quiero conocer el festival de Sanya.

-Y yo- dijo Kenny.

-¿Y tú Kai?- preguntó el señor Dickenson-. ¿No quieres participar?

-No- atajó contundentemente.

-Así sólo seremos cinco, ¿no podrías por esta vez?- contó Kenny.

-No, no le veo nada de grandioso a ese juego.

-Yo diría que los premios- prosiguió el anciano no dueño del Dojo-. Son muy buenos, oí que iban a entregar unos pixoles y que yo sepa son un manjar exquisito.

Kai se le quedó viendo al señor Dickenson, ¿unos pixoles? Pero si estaban en peligro de extinción.

-¿Qué son los pixoles?- preguntaron algunos.

-Los pixoles son unas aves muy raras pero su carne es demasiado sabrosa, sólo los de la alta sociedad los comen por ser un platillo caro.

Todos miraron a Kai. Él era rico.

Él los miró amenazadoramente o eso se vió.

Necesitaban convencerlo. ¿Pero cómo?, Hilary no quería parecer rogona y Kai no estaba dispuesto a ceder, entonces pensó en que debía tener un talón de Aquiles el cual poder usar pero no.

Se estaba frustrando, el señor Dickenson, cuando se lo topó de venida para acá, le había comentado del dichoso concurso y que tenía un plan para convencerlo, sin embargo, ella no veía que el plan, cualquiera que fuese, diese resultado.

Debía notarse la frustración en su cara ya que Kai se le quedó viendo por una milésima de segundo antes de cerrar sus ojos para pensar o algo así.

-Ándale, Kai- dijo tímidamente-. Será divertido y tal vez hasta te puedas relajar.

-En eso tiene razón, Hilary- dijo el señor Dickenson que no dejaba de sonreír-. Además te necesitamos para que jueguen todos, cada equipo se compone de dos personas.

-Pues, entonces...- todos se emocionaron-. Será decepcionante para uno de ustedes.

-Pero Kai- se le salió decir a Hilary.

-No.

Todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, a reclamarle y decirle medio montón de sandeces. Posiblemente de hasta lo que se iba o morir, tal vez hasta eres un nerd, un incomprendido social que no tuvo infancia y quien sabe que más cosas. Eso le disgustó pero él...

-¡Esta bien¡- le bufó a medio mundo-. Si con eso dejan de fastidiarme- Kai hizo una mueca risueña demasiado discreta-. Con una sola condición, no me vestiré con esas ropas.

-Si con eso vas, esta bien- dijo el señor Dickenson muy sonriente.

-Muy bien, entonces hay que hacer los equipos- dijo Hilary muy ilusionada, iba a demostrarles que no era alguien más del equipo.

-Yo soy con Max, para divertirme- soltó Tyson-. O mejor con Kenny, él es muy inteligente, con él la tenemos ganada- luego vió a Kai de arriba para abajo-. Con él no, es como pedir clases a domicilio y eso me recuerda que Hilary tampoco.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Hilary-. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir las cosas sin pensar?

-Chicos, dejen de pelear- habló por fin el abuelo de Tyson-. Para que todos estén conformes, lo haremos con una rifa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si- dijeron algunos.

-Muy bien, haré los papelitos.

Todos esperaron a que el abuelo escribiera los nombres de todos en los papelitos, ya hasta algunos pensaban en cómo debían ser los retos y en cómo ganar.

-Muy bien chicos- dijo el abuelo agarrando la gorra de Tyson para poner los papelitos. Por allí se escuchó un "¡Abuelo!"-. Yo sacaré el primer papelito y quien le toque elegirá otro papelito y ese será su pareja- revolvió los papelitos y sacó uno-. Rei.

El pelinegro se acercó a la gorra de Tyson para agarrar un boleto-. Me tocó con Tyson.

-¡Que bien!- vociferó a todo pulmón Tyson-. Por lo menos no me tocó con Kai o con Hilary.

-Ya tenemos la primera pareja- dijo el señor Dickenson-. Ahora yo saco el siguiente. Te toca Kai.

Kai revolvió los papeles y luego sacó uno. Se le quedó viendo momentáneamente alzando una ceja. No dijo nada, se alejó de la gorrita y le dio el papel a Hilary.

-¿Te tocó con el amargado?- dijo Tyson que le había arrebatado el papel -.Ja, ya quiero ver lo que sufrirás, Hilary.

-¡Cállate!- chilló la única chica del grupo, esto no era nada bueno.

-Eso quiere decir que me toca con Kenny- dijo Max-. ¡Grandioso!

-Ya están todos los equipos. Entonces los espero el sábado en la BBA, de ahí nos vamos. Llegan temprano, chicos.

No supo cuando se fue el señor Dickenson, estaba demasiado conmocionada, le había tocado con Kai, el más apático. ¿Cómo le iba a ser? Decidida fue junto con él.

-Bueno, Kai- respiró hondo-. Nos has tocado juntos.

-Si.

-Bueno, lo que quiero decirte es que hay que echarle ganas y así obtener el primer premio.

-No lo quiero ganar...

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hilary rápidamente-. Pero ¿por qué? Tú no eres de lo que les gusta perder.

-¿Y?- dijo Kai fríamente y después agregó: No importa si no lo entiendes.

Kai dejó a Hilary para ponerse a beybatallar con Max. Eso la puso triste, a Kai no le daba nada de emoción el concurso y ella creyendo que si ganaban la iban a tomar más en cuenta. Así que al final del día supo que no fue lo que esperaba.

.

* * *

**Hola:**

Primeramente, es un fic sencillito que he andado escribiendo en mi trabajo (en un ciber) además de morir en la enfermedad, ¡Rayos!, nunca trabajen cuando esten así (se te botan las ideas y ni piensas bien).

Ahora los pixoles son inventados míos (no se si eso es bueno), he insisto no trabajen así.

La trama es sencilla, nada de pensar con la cabeza (o eso creo,¡Oh, como me gustan las de misterio y acción e intriga!) y se supone que es romántica ( soy amateur en ello), haber como se desenvuelven (ya ando puliendo el segundo cap.)

.

**Documentación:**

Tenía que encontrar un festival y de aquí lo saqué(solo quiten los espacios).

Festival de Sanya en Tokyo.

h t t p: / / w w w . j a p o n a r / c u l t u r a / a r t i c u l o s / f e s t i v a l e s . h t m l


	2. Pesadilla en la carretera

Hacía buen clima y por ello había decidido leer el periódico, servía de mucho. Uno, para distraerse, dos, para informarse de cualquier acontecimiento ocurrido en toda Rusia.

Iba de hoja en hoja, dándose su tiempo a analizar o a criticar las columnas escritas por los reporteros. Pasaba de los espectáculos, que realmente le aburrían, hasta la nota roja, fascinante y a la vez grotesca.

De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a uno de sus compañeros, Ian, quien miraba desde la ventana con mucha añoranza. Luego volvía a su lectura, no sabía muy bien porque miraba hacia afuera y no creía querer saberlo. No, mejor volvía a sus asuntos.

Pero eso parecía imposible. En la mesita cerca de su sillón favorito, empezó a sonar el teléfono, el cual era lo único que milagrosamente no les habían cortado. Enfadado, tomó el auricular.

-Bueno.

-¿Tala?

-Si.

-Necesito…

-¡Maldición…!- se escuchó a lo lejos.

.

**Capitulo 2:** Pesadilla en la carretera.

.

"Un elefante se columpiaba, sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante"

Eso era realmente lo que se escuchaba o se gritaba en medio de la carretera, más específicamente, en un autobús privado con las siglas "BBA".

Kai, quien no veía venir el silencio o mejor, la llegada a Tokio, decidió poner su mp3 con música relajada y así no poder escuchar el griterío de Tyson y Max. Kenny que estaba al lado del gruñón, simplemente miraba hacía el techo.

Y Hilary, por otra parte, estaba ideando en su cabecita una forma de que Kai le ayudase en la victoria pero todas terminaban en ilusiones donde Kai cambiaba su personalidad fría a una más amable "Oye, Hilary. He estado pensando y si, tienes razón, tú vales mucho así que junto a ti podremos ganar sin mucha dificultad" o "¿Sabes?, me la estoy pasando muy bien contigo hasta tengo ganas de ganar el juego, ¿Podrías ayudarme?"

"Bien, Hilary, definitivamente, si quieres, ya cámbiale su ropa por una más elegante y que te giñe el ojo" pensó la chica.

Honestamente, desde que supo que Kai sería su pareja, sólo se la pasaba ideando planes para que él la ayudase, sin embargo, la cruda realidad le decía otra cosa.

-Hilary, ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Rei, quien estaba sentado al lado de ella.

-¿Eh? No, no pasa nada- contestó después de regresar al mundo actual. Rei podía ser bastante perceptivo, en cuanto a algunas cosas, caviló ella.

-Bueno- le dijo no muy convencido.

-Ah, no te preocupes- dijo Hilary-. Sólo tengo sueño.

-¿Por qué no duermes en los asientos traseros?- contestó calmadamente el dueño de Drigger-. Son más espaciosos.

Hilary volteó hacia atrás, no te nía mucho sueño pero era mejor eso a que Rei le interrogara más. Así que se levantó del asiento agradeciéndole a Rei por su atención y se fue.

Por un tiempo estuvo sólo mirando el techo del autobús, se había acostado completamente en los cuatro asientos traseros pero a pesar de estar un poco más relajada seguía preocupada, "Tal vez no fue buena idea haber venido" se dijo y con el canto de los chicos y ver por la ventana (lo poco que veía dada su posición) pasar los árboles, se quedó dormida.

.

No supo ni sintió a que horas llegaron a Tokio pero sí que una voz seductora o eso pensaba ella le estaba hablando.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Te quedaste dormida- habló la voz-. Ya los otros bajaron.

Hilary dio un gran bostezo y por fin logró aclararse la vista. Era Kai quien estaba llamándola.

-¡Ah, Kai!- exclamó la castaña-. Debiste haberme despertado.

-No lo vi oportuno.

-Aún así debiste hacer- dijo la chica-. Luego se andan burlando de mí.

-No lo creo.

-Y ¿Por qué no lo crees?- Hilary frunció el entrecejo.

-Porque te ves más linda cuando duermes.

Al escuchar esas palabras, se sonrojó, no pensó que Kai fuese tan lindo y debió notarse puesto que Kai la seguía observando. Con toda su voluntad, se sacudió la cabeza.

Como era la primera vez que estaba a solas con él, literalmente hablando (descartando aquella vez en que lo fue a buscar porque había perdido a Dranzer), le sorprendió bastante.

-¿Qué pasa, Hilary?- preguntó el chico-. Debemos bajar, hay un festival en la noche en el que no debemos faltar.

-¡Espérate un momento!- gritó la chica, ¿Había oído bien?, ¿él querer ir al festival?-. Pero si a ti no te gustan los lugares concurridos.

-Oh, eso- dijo Kai tranquilamente-. Dadas las circunstancias en las que estamos- se acercó a la castaña-. Prefiero disfrutarlo.

Hilary se quedó muda, parecía una insinuación o sólo era su imaginación, hasta quería pellizcarse, sin embargo su cuerpo no la obedeció.

-Vamos, Hilary.

Como pudo se fue tras él. "¿Ese es Kai cuando no está con medio mundo?" se preguntaba la joven, ya que no podía creer que fuese tan amable y atento. Es más, hasta le ayudó a llevar las maletas al hotel, donde los otros chicos los esperaban.

-Bueno, chicos- habló el señor Dickenson en cuanto tuvo a todos en el Lobby-. El festival es toda la semana, pueden divertirse pero recuerden que deben conseguir las pins.

-Señor Dickenson, ¿Dónde tendremos que buscar las pins?- preguntó Kenny.

-Mañana les diré, por hoy sólo diviértanse.

-¡Qué bien!, vamos por unas hamburguesas- dijo Tyson.

-Yo me quedo- dijo Hilary-. Necesito descansar.

-Ok- dijo Tyson sin prestar importancia a lo dicho por la castaña-. Y como siempre, el gruñón no nos acompañara, ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- ironizó Kai con su porte de siempre.

-No lo sé. Vamos por las hamburguesas- dicho esto, el resto de los G-Revolution fueron en busca de hamburguesas.

Por su parte, Hilary, fue a su habitación exclusiva a darse un relajante baño, se lo merecía, después de tanto pensar y frustrarse, necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad.

En cuanto llegó al cuarto, dejó su equipaje en la mesita de centro sacando sólo lo necesario para ir directo a la tina de baño. Abrió los grifos, dejó que se llenara un poco y luego se metió.

Eso si era vida, dejar que el agua tibia recorriera cada musculo, cada piel tensa, desasiéndola como si fuese un chocolate en medio del paladar para únicamente estar en una ensoñación divina, si que lo era. Pero en un santiamén, sintió que el agua ya no era agua aunque estuviera en ella, se sentía vacía, sin calor, sin la humedad que hacía minutos la había relajado. Confundida, tomó la toalla y salió del baño.

Si no era una cosa, era otra. Parecía que le destino le estaba dando una mala jugada y ni siquiera había hecho nada, "Tal vez ser mandona" se dijo pero no significaba que las fuerzas mágicas de la vida le quitaran el sentido del tacto.

Enfadada, salió de la habitación luego de haberse cambiado. Tal vez, un poco de aire fresco le quitase lo confundida, así que bajo las escaleras lo más rápido posible para salir, sin embargo se paró en seco, Kai estaba en el Lobby.

-Kai- dijo sin más-. ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Nada- dijo tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a la chica-. Estaba esperándote.

-¿Esperándome?- se sorprendió Hilary, empezaban a hacérsele ñañaras su estomago.

Y parecía que Kai lo sabía, pues se le dibujó una sonrisa discreta-. Estaba pensando en que podíamos salir.

¿Salir?- Hilary se sonrojó-. Pero es que… yo… bueno… es que…

-No te preocupes- dijo y se acercó a su oído izquierdo-. Sólo es una cita.

Ahora si que Hilary estaba loca, una cita, ¿Con el chico más apático y ahora seductor? Realmente era demasiado para asimilarlo y Kai estaba ahí parado observándola.

-¿Una cita?- terminó por decir.

-Si- respondió Kai-. ¿No te dije que dadas las circunstancias quería disfrutar?- la chica asintió-. Pues tú eres esas circunstancias.

Oficial, Hilary le temblaban los pies como si fuese un pequeño pollito acabado de nacer. "Dios mío, Kai me esta invitando" pensaba, debía ser un sueño y nadie le pellizcaba y a pesar de ello, no entendía por qué se sentía perpleja y asustada, si Hilary no le gustaba, el era demasiado, apático, sarcástico pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! El chico "te mando al demonio", le invitaba a salir y de una forma cortés, como todo un caballero.

-¿Y bien?

A Hilary no le quedó opción o no tuvo opción, inconscientemente de un jalón le dijo que sí y ahora estaba siendo encaminada por él a la salida en busca de un taxi.

Estando espantada y con mariposas en el cuerpo, fueron a dar la vuelta al festival. A veces se paraban para que Hilary jugase un juego o comprara chucherías, además, también Kai había jugado ganándose un peluchito al conseguir disparar a todos los patos, el cual le regalo.

Hilary estaba contenta, muy contenta con su peluche de conejito, era bonito, y más porque el huraño se lo había obsequiado pero eso no significaba que le gustase o ¿si?

Realmente aquellas palabras la hacían pensar mucho a tal grado que la vista se le nublaba.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Kai en cuanto llegaron a un puente donde se veían a las luciérnagas volar.

-En nada- dijo pero luego agrego: Se me hace extraño, esto, de tener una cita.

-Entiendo- dijo el bicolor mirando al río-. No estas a gusto.

-¡Claro que si!- exclamó la castaña-. Solo que es raro.

-¿Qué es raro?- Kai se acercó bastante a Hilary, casi rozando sus cuerpos.

-Que tú seas muy lindo- dijo tímidamente.

-¿No puedo ser lindo con los que quiero?- cuestionó el dueño de Dranzer inclinado un poco la cabeza para estar más cerca del rostro de la chica.

-Si, claro que si. Pero es raro- Hilary quería huir y su cuerpo otra vez no le respondía y para colmo, sintió que el peluche que horas antes cargaba había desaparecido. Sólo estaba con Kai.

No hubo palabras después de ello. Hilary únicamente supo que, como auto reflejo, había cerrado los ojos esperando lo inevitable.

-No- dijo la chica, todavía cerrando los ojos.

-Hilary, Hilary- dijo una voz no seductora para ella.

Tuvo que frotarse los ojos, por alguna extraña razón sintió como si la hubiesen despertado pero en cuanto vio a Tyson con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cayó en la cuenta de todo.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas, Hilary- dijo Tyson con un alivio fingido-. Pensé que tendríamos que ir por una grúa.

Hilary se sonrojó de cólera, había estado soñando todo ese tiempo y para colmo con que Kai la llevaba a una cita.

-¡Cállate, Tyson!- gruñó la chica-. Nosotros nunca nos burlamos de ti cuando te duermes.

-Y ¿por qué dijiste que no?- preguntó Rei desviando aquella pelea.

Hilary cerró los ojos, no les iba a decir su sueño o mejor dicho su pesadilla, ni siquiera sabía que fue ni por qué lo soñó pero de algo si sabía, Kai tenía la culpa. Si él quisiera ayudarla a ganar, no tendría que andar pensando en él a cada rato para convencerlo. Él tenía la culpa de que soñara cosas como esas. No es porque le gustase, simplemente era porque el "señor yo hago lo que quiero" tenía la culpa de que ella pensara en él, en que él podría ser amable y lindo.

Y así, hecha una furia, se plantó enfrente de Kai para que no saliese del autobús.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa!- le gritó a todo pulmón-. ¡Toda la culpa! ¡Ojalá nunca hubieras regresado con nosotros!- Hilary se volteó dignamente encaminándose a la salida.

-¿Oigan, que le pasa a Hilary?- preguntó Max que ni enterado de nada.

-No lo sé- dijo Tyson-. ¿Qué le hiciste, Kai?

-Nada- dijo Kai con su tono de voz frío.

-Pues algo debiste hacerle para que se atreviera a decirte todo eso- dijo Tyson viendo al bicolor.

-Ese no es mi problema.

-Oigan, chicos- habló Max-. Creo que Kenny no se siente bien.

Todos voltearon a ver a Kenny, estaba pálido.

-Hay que ir por un doctor- dijo Rei.

-Pues a cargarlo entonces- volvió a hablar como siempre Tyson agarrando a Kenny y llevándoselo al hotel.

-Kai- se dirigió Rei en cuanto estuvo sólo con Kai-. ¿En verdad no le hiciste nada?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerle algo?

-No sé, últimamente ha estado muy triste.

-Ese no es mi problema, Rei- Kai empezó a andar a la salida-. No tengo porque arreglar la vida de todos.

-A veces eres bueno para eso- murmuró Rei estando sólo en el autobús.

.

* * *

.

**Hola:**

Espero les haya gustado.

Y pues parece que sí, eso creo y si no, hay me dicen mis fallas.

Me he divertido mucho con Hilary y su momento de ensoñación, ya tenía ganas de un Kai diferente.

Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	3. eres un príncipe

**Hola:**

Hay muchas razones por las cuales no actualicé esta historia, sólo diré la más relevante, desde mi opinión.

Por los exámenes, en mi escuela es cada quincena (supuestamente es mensual).

Un minuto de silencio...

.

* * *

El ocaso estaba a la orden. Algunas estrellas empezaban a surgir entre la tenue oscuridad.

.

**Capitulo 3:** ...eres un príncipe.

.

Resultó que en vez de hospedarse en un lujoso hotel de por lo menos cuatro estrellas, el señor Dickenson, después de darse cuenta los chicos que se habían olvidado de él y del abuelo, les mostrara una posada con baños termales en la cual les dijo nos albergaríamos. Según palabras del director de la BBA, era para envolverse en una atmósfera parecida a la época antigua en con la que se lleva a cabo el festival de Sanya.

A todos les pareció considerable, hasta Kai no había dicho ni pico, pero cualquiera que se hubiese interesado en ver su cara, sabría que no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

Todos tenían sus respectivos cuartos con sus respectivas parejas, excepto el equipo de Kai y Hilary, siendo ella mujer, le tuvieron que dar su habitación aparte, logrando la chica no sólo separarse un rato de él, sino conseguir que Kai estuviera lo bastante satisfecho de estar solo. Exacto, solo.

Y la verdad no importaba, no para la castaña, estaba harta de Kai y eso que únicamente había soñado con él, todavía le faltaba estar a solas en la realidad, lo cual no le daba muchos ánimos, todavía tenía revuelto el estomago por el casi beso que posiblemente se hubiese consumado, pero desgraciadamente Tyson siempre sacaba a flote su habilidad de destruir un grandioso momento. Espérense, ¿Grandioso?, ella no podía pensar en eso o ¿sí?, ¿significaba que le llamaba la atención, Kai? No, claro que no, eso era imposible, sólo tenía esa sensación porque pensaba mucho en él para convencerlo, sí, eso debió pasar, ¿Quién querría estar con el chico menos hablador del mundo, sarcástico e indiferente?

Agarró sus maletas después de darle una mirada despreciable a Kai, la verdad ya no le importaba que fuese a obtener una represalia por parte de él, no sería capaz, ni siquiera cuando lo molestó en su batalla con Rei, hace un año, donde por fin pudo ver una bestia bit, le hizo algo. Así que se encaminó sin esperar si quiera que el amable Rei le fuese a ayudar. Con un poco de esfuerzo llegó a su habitación, luego de recorrer el pasillo donde se enfilaban las habitaciones con su típica puerta corrediza.

Dentro, arregló su tatami para poder descansar. Era modesta, tenía un pequeño tocador oscuro que aguantaba en una esquina al televisor y a la mitad de la habitación una mesa con cobertor incluido. Puso en el tocador sus cosas, un peine y algunas cremas, y en la mesa, su equipaje. Lo bueno de su cuarto, a su parecer, fue el silencio que se suscitaba, estaba tan al fondo, que podía recorrer su puerta y tener enfrente la mejor vista de un jardín bastante bien cuidado, con su estanque lleno de peces naranjos y en su rededor arbustos voluptuosos de hojas y flores.

Vislumbró la chica que el jardín tenía una pared de piedra alta, seguramente ahí estaban los termales. Y con un suspiro decidió darse un refrescante baño, agarró lo necesario y lo puso en un canasto encontrado en una gaveta del tocador.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Al llegar a la recepción, Hilary tardó un rato más en alcanzar los baños termales. Estaba un poco apurada. Quería tanto relajarse que a pocos centímetros de su destino se le cayó la toalla. Con un bufido se agachó y se metió a la entrada sin mirar siquiera a su alrededor.

Estaba sólo el recinto. Dejó su toalla en una de las dos bancas.

La densa neblina que desprendía la caliente agua atrapada en los pozos termales, daba un aire de ensueño, como si te invitasen a lugares prohibidos para el disfrute del cuerpo.

Hilary ya estaba a punto de quitarse la bata cuando escuchó salir a alguien de las aguas. No hubo pasos. Eso la sobresaltó, porque suponiendo lógicamente, alguien debió pasar por el marco de entrada a los vestidores. Sin embargo nada.

El silencio y el miedo se impregnaban en la piel de la chica, erizándole la espalda. Poco a poco su alma empezó a bajar al suelo sintiéndose pesada y a la vez indefensa de hacer algún movimiento, su estomago empezó arreciar aire frió, como si palpitara al ritmo del corazón. Le faltaba el aire.

Otro chapuzón. Luego pataleos.

La chica resopló, vio, por fin, una toalla en la otra banca. ¿Cómo podía creer que pudiese ser un fantasma u otra cosa?, debía ser una chica que andaba buscando algo y luego regresó a nadar. Más tranquila y avergonzada por pensar como niña pequeña, empezó a quitarse la bata, dejando sus hombros y espalda al descubierto.

-Yo que tú no me la quitaba.

Hilary se espantó. No podía pasarle aquello. No, no, no, no...

Volteó poco a poco, esperando que la voz que escuchó no fuera, ni por nada del mundo la de Kai. Aun estaba a medio cuerpo de zafarse de la bata.

Sin embargo, si fue. Ahí estaba con una bata blanca tapándole los hombros y la espalda, pero no sus pectorales ni sus formadas piernas. Traía un traje de baño parecido a un bóxer. Estaba cruzado de brazos con porte de arrogancia y seriedad, como si Hilary hubiese hecho algo malo, terriblemente malo.

Después de un rato, en la que la tensión podía ser cortada hasta por un cuchillo pastelero, la castaña se apresuro a abrigarse en la bata.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó ruborizada abrazándose como si Kai fuese hacerle algo.

-Bañándome, obvio- explicó con su habitual tono de indiferencia. Empezó a caminar hasta donde estaba Hilary, haciendo que se tensara más de la cuenta.

-Pero.. pero, este...- tartamudeó la joven. Se pegó a la banca contraria como resguardo.

-Pero, este ¿qué?- repitió kai- ¿No sabes leer? Es mixto.

Hlary se sintió la chica más idiota del mundo, no se le ocurrió leer el letrero, asumió que los vestidores de chicas eran siempre a la derecha. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba no vio ninguna puerta a la izquierda.

-Yo no quise decir eso- mintió la castaña, arrugando su frente- Tú nunca andas por aquí.

-Asumí que no vendrían. Pero veo que no.

Kai taladró con la mirada a Hilary, sus ojos avellana destilaban su aire de misterio y ella se sentía absorbida. Tuvo la tentativa de voltear hacia otro lado, sin embargo no pudo. Eran tan ¿lindos?

Kai levantó una ceja, esperando.

-No traje bañador- terminó diciendo. "Qué estúpida"

-Cómprate.

-¿Dónde? ¿Y a esta hora?- Definitivamente, Hilary no estaba pensado bien las cosas. Estrujó la tela de su bata, desperada porque terminara la sesión de miradas, en la cual, tenía todas las de perder.

Deseaba largarse de ahí corriendo despavorida. Hacia un frío infernal, sentía oprimirse su corazón. Los ojos avellana no dejaban de mirarla.

-Hay una tienda a tres cuadras- dijo el chico, deslizando una mano por detrás de la castaña. Estaban palmo a palmo. Kai desvió la mirada por un rato hacia abajo. Hilary no respiró, era simplemente una estatua.

Cuando sus ojos regresaron a los suyos, caminó hacía atrás. Traía una toalla en su mano.

-A menos de que quieras bañarte sin ropa- prosiguió Kai, dejando a una Hilary sonrojada hasta las orejas.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

No tuvo opción. Vestida y con un sinfín de emociones resoplando en su interior cómo un huracán, se aventuró en la noche en busca de un bañador.

Más que nada, por obligación. Debía bañarse, siempre lo hacia porque no soportaba estar sucia más de un día.

Esperó que los automóviles le dejaran el paso. Golpeaba con los talones el piso, sentía tardar demasiado su turno de pasar.

Por fin. Caminó apresurada, estirando los tendones de sus piernas más de la cuenta, el crujir de las rodillas le advertían el exceso de trabajo.

Y casi llegando a la tienda. Unos tipos empezaron a hablarle. Sus palabras vulgares, intentado en sus términos seducirla, empezaron a ponerle nerviosa. Podían hacerle algo, así que apresuró más el paso, viendo de reojo que la estaban siguiendo.

Entró a la tienda. Llena de trajes de baño, toallas y artículos para el agua, todo perfectamente ubicado. Hilary fue directamente a la sección de bañadores. Tardó a propósito en escoger un traje, no quería toparse con los bravucones y como la veían, animales esperando a su presa, pensó en un posible problema de acoso.

Cerró sus ojos y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos, rezó porque no le sucediese nada.

-Ya vamos a cerrar, jovencita- habló un de los empleados.

No estaba bien aquello. Hilary le comentó de los acosadores, y el empleado simplemente se encogió de hombros diciendo que no era su problema.

Estuvo a punto de llorar. A nadie le importaba. Y maldiciéndose por no decirle a alguno de sus amigos que la acompañarán, agarró el primer traje que tenía a la mano y lo pagó en caja. Tenía la cabeza gacha, no quería ver a sus verdugos desenfundando sus cinturones. Miles de imágenes crueles se asomaron por su cabeza.

Salió con el corazón en mano y con valentía miró al frente. No había nadie.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Al día siguiente el señor Dickenson informó a todos que la primera prueba iba a ser en diferentes lugares, y que los papeles que les habían dado tenían escrito la ubicación de donde tendrían que ir. Específicamente algún deportivo.

Hilary miró el suyo, les había tocado un deportivo en el distrito Kasushika. Bastante retirado, así que tardarían más. Tyson saltaba de emoción, les tocó un deportivo cerca de aquí. Rei se veía satisfecho por ello. A Max y a Kenny les había tocado en el distrito Itabashi, relativamente cerca de Shinjuku, donde se hospedaban.

Con emoción todos se marcharon a sus respectivos destinos.

Hilary y compañía estaban en el metro esperando. No habían hablado para nada en todo el trayecto. Se sentía un poco cansada. Se la había pasado llorando toda la noche. El estúpido traje le había quedado grande y a su pesar, así se bañó. Todo era un asco, todo lo que había planeado se había ido por el drenaje para luego salir a la deriva en algún lugar.

-Kai- dijo esperanzada. El chico no volteó-. Hay que echarle ganas. Y le enseñamos a Tyson quien manda.

-Cómo quieras- él seguía viendo las vías decepcionando a Hilary.

-¿Por qué no quieres?

-Ya te dije. No importa sino lo entiendes- cerró los ojos. Esa actitud la utilizaba para zanjar la discusión.

-¡¿Así que piensas que no podemos hacerlo?!- exclamó Hilay en tono de reproche.

Kai rió con arrogancia. Era tan exasperante, daban ganas de zarandearlo, o darle una bofetada. Por lo menos para que sintiera la desesperación por querer demostrarles a los demás lo que valías, que entendiera. Que sintiera lo que los no talentosos les cuesta hacer.

-¿Quién sabe?- dijo indiferentemente-. No veo que tengas…

-¡Cállate! ¡Ustedes piensan que soy un estorbo!- Hilary empujó a Kai. Éste se sorprendió por el ataque, pero a ella no le importaba-. ¡¿Las mujeres no podemos hacerlo bien como ustedes?! ¡¿Sólo sé dar porras o agua después de una batalla?! – respiró hondo como toda su voluntad le dejó hacer-. ¡¿Piensan que soy una buena para nada?! ¡Y más que nada tú! ¡Te crees tan bueno que no valgo para estar en tu equipo, todos son basura y las mujeres más ¿No?! ¡Por eso no les hablas!

El tren arribó, y en su coraje se metió sin siquiera ver si Kai iba con ella. No era justo. Siempre escuchaba lo mismo. Cuando barría el salón. "¿Qué tiene de especial Hilary, si ni siquiera bey-batalla?" "No debería estar en el equipo de Tyson" "Es un estorbo"

Hilary se apretujó en su asiento, resistiéndose a llorar, empuñaba sus manos hasta dolerle las palmas. Se sentía impotente, queriendo explotar y que alguien le dijese que ella tenía razón, que valía algo.

Todo el gentío salía del tren y entraba. Seguían sus vidas y con sus problemas. Si ella desaparecía a nadie le importaría.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había atardecido. El tren había regresado a Shinjuku. Tanto había sido su desesperación que ni se fijó. De seguro había perdido la primera prueba.

Con mucha lamentación, salió de la estación. Quería regresar a casa y olvidar todo, como un sueño al despertar.

-Hola, linda. Nos volvemos a ver.

Hilary volteó a su derecha. No se había percato de que andaba caminando por un barrio oscuro y sucio. Las paredes tenían algunos graffitis y basura arremolinada en los basureros. Y lo peor eran los fanfarrones, se veían terribles en la oscura calle. Hilary intentó escapar pero todo se volvió negro.

.

Cuando niña, le encantaban los cuentos. Donde príncipes azules, amables y guapos rescataban a las bellas damiselas en peligro.

Asimiló, después, que eso eran simplemente sueños. Nada de eso era cierto y menos para ella, al ser hija única tenía más responsabilidades. Recaía en ella, el poner en alto el apellido Tachibana.

Buenas calificaciones. Buen comportamiento. Aprendió a ser estricta y con el tiempo a pesar del miedo y la responsabilidad, ser la jefa de grupo, a ser mandona. Todos la respetaban y le pedían ayuda, sin embargo, ningún amigo.

Hasta que apareció Tyson y Kenny, chicos que vivían el momento. Aprendió un poco de eso, pero las cadenas eran más fuertes. Los veía avanzar a pasos agigantados y ella, una simple espectadora.

Quería avanzar, pero tenía miedo, por ello, esperaba el reconocimiento de que ella tenía la razón. Porque era lo único que podía hacer, ordenar y criticar.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, sentía el viento golpearle la cara. Se levantó y luego, luego con temor se aferró a la primera columna de hierro que encontró.

Estaba en un edificio en construcción de cuatro pisos, o eso creía la chica. Miró para abajó, ahí estaban los acosadores. ¿Y si le habían hecho algo?

-¡Bájenme!- ordenó Hilary esperando que no se notará su pánico.

-¡En un rato, cariño! ¡Tenemos cuentas que saldar con tu noviecito!- gritó el líder de su pandilla. Tenía una sonrisa socarrona que superaba a creces la de Kai. Por lo menos ahorita le parecía más cálida.

Hilary frunció el ceño, ¿qué novio?, debían estar equivocados. Ella no tenía…

Abrió por completo los ojos, sintió que se iba a caer. Alguien los había ahuyentado ayer y ahora querían venganza. Aturdida por aquel fugaz recuerdo, intentó enfriar su cabeza, tenía que hacer algo, nadie iba a venir, todos estaban en sus respectivos retos. Ya se daba por muerta.

Pasó el tiempo. Demasiado tiempo. Se aferró a la barra lo mejor que pudo, tenía frío. Cómo le gustaría poder bey-batallar y así aporrearlos. Era una buena para nada.

-Vaya- dijo el líder con voz de satisfacción completa. Puso sus manos en jarra y levantó la barbilla con prepotencia-. Al fin llegaste. Tenemos cuentas que saldar, maldito mocoso.

-No tengo nada que saldar con ustedes- la bufanda de Kai ondeaban con toda su magnificencia al costado.

Hilary se alegró tanto que no pudo ni gritar el nombre de Kai, pero el hecho de que él estuviera ahí, la hacia sentir reconfortante y exorbitantemente feliz.

-Con que no- empezó a jugar con unas cadenas aquel tipo-. ¿Y si le sucede algo a tu bizcochito?

-No me importa, hagan lo que quieran.

Como una bofetada, quitó Hilary, la sonrisa de su cara.

-¿Entonces a qué viniste, idiota?

-Porque me dijiste cobarde- aclaró Kai, como si hablase del tiempo y de los alimentos menos llamativos del mundo. La castaña sintió el peor vacío de su vida. No le importaba, sólo venía salvaguardar su dignidad. Kai era egoísta y ella una basura.

El hombre rió estruendosamente, como si lo dicho fuese una muy buena broma.

-No entiendo. Para qué ayer fastidiarnos, si no importaba.

-No te sugiero saber- dijo burlonamente Kai-. Es más ni siquiera vas a saber. Morderás el polvo como todos.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Todos se abalanzaron hacía él para apalearlo. Kai se recorrió hacía atrás y con gran habilidad, al momento, sacó su blade y lo hizo girar. Lastimó a sus contrincantes en las manos, con lo cual tuvieron que tirar los objetos peligrosos que tenía.

Hilary se tapó los ojos, no quería ver lo que les iba a hacer. Además de no querer ver a su "salvador", empezaba a odiar a Kai con todas sus fuerzas. Deseaba que se largara de su vida. Ya no creía poder convencer a Kai de que la ayudara a ganar.

Escuchó ruidos de pies corriendo despavoridos. Al querer saber, sólo vio a Kai agarrando su blade. La observó como esperando algún veredicto.

Muy a su pesar le agradeció, y a la vez pedirle que si la ayudaba a bajar.

-Baja tú. ¿O eso tampoco puedes hacer?

La chica abrió los ojos con estupefacción. ¿No la iba a ayudar? "Maldito, maldito. Te odio Kai Hiwatari" Se juró que si bajaba iba matarlo, si podía, lo ahogaría con la bufanda ridícula que tenía. "Ja, como si fuera aviador".

Su pecho subía agitadamente. Miró a su alrededor viendo unas escaleras. Con mucha precaución y, que su coraje se transformará en aprensión, fue a arrastras hasta ellas.

Empezó bajarlas cerrando sus ojos. En un instante se le resbalaron los pies, quedando agarrada con sus manos a los escaloncillos. Quiso llorar, pero su voluntad no se lo permitió. No le iba a demostrar debilidad a ese mal nacido, como ahora lo llamaba.

Agarró fuerzas y con trabajo, consiguió a regresarlos pies a donde debían estar. Después, para lo que ella creyó horas, sintió la grava suelta del lugar, ya estaba en el suelo.

Estaba feliz, no le había pasado nada. Con arrogancia subió el pecho y miró a Kai valentonamente.

-¿Ves?, pude hacerlo sola.

Por un momento el chico no le quitó el ojo. Otra vez Hilary sintió ser absorbida hacia lo desconocido. Negro. Misterio. Sinónimos de Kai.

-Lo sé- murmuró en cuanto se volteó. La bufanda seguía ondeando en la oscuridad, como una estrella guiando a los pastores en su camino.

Hilary. Simplemente lo siguió, todas las emociones que experimentó, miedo, frustración, odio, tristeza se disiparon. Hoy iba a descansar tranquila.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer el intento de historia romántica. Gracias po los comentarios(reviews).

Ahora, veamos si está mejor que el anterior.


	4. Descanso Una noche

**Hola:**

Muchísima gracias por sus comentarios, no me imaginé que a Kai le quisiesen aventar una piedra o que fuera un desgraciado. Aquello me sobresaltó mucho, aún así creo que le han atinado, es demasiado frío como para que no te den ganas de abofetearlo. Y me he reído.

En serio me alegraron, tenía cierta duda sobre como los manejaba y más que nada Hilary por utilizar el PoV (punto de vista) con ella. Todavía sigo pensando si poner el punto de vista de Kai, pero dependiendo tendría que ser hasta el final o en medio, mmm, no sé.

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:** Descanso... Una noche.

.

Mientras caminaban rumbo a la posada, Hilary divisó una clínica. Había olvidado por completo el tener que ir a una. Si aquellos sujetos hicieron alguna barbarie con ella era mejor saber de antemano, aunque a la vez le preocupaba.

Acompasó su respiración. La tranquilidad ante todo, y con toda la amabilidad que pudo, se dirigió a Kai pidiéndole que si podía acompañarla. No fuese a pasar otro incidente.

Todavía no estaba contenta con la actitud de Kai, le enfurecía con sólo pensarlo, pero aquel "Lo sé"...

Agitó su cabeza un poco en cuanto logró convencer a su amigo de ir con una mirada firme. Prefería mil veces conservar intacto su dignidad que a ella, y no únicamente eso, sino también el no manchar sus delicadas manos para ayudarla a bajar. Maldito engreído. Por culpa de él, empezaba a decir más groserías de lo habituado, un castigo, si en su casa la escuchaban.

Tardaron un rato. La clínica era acogedora a pesar de lo pequeña que estaba. Paredes blancas con algún póster invitando a la gente a cuidar su salud, además de algunos marcos con reglamentos y derechos de los asegurados que contrastaban con la multitud de gente que venía por una cita o a visitar a algún enfermo.

Se despedía el olor a cerrado fusionado con el de la medicina, pastillas de un sabor asqueroso que podía imaginar la chica de sólo olfatear aquel hedor, se sentía terrible con el ambiente pesado de angustia y nerviosismo ventilado por el movimiento de las batas medicas. Los golpes de las teclas de las computadoras sonaban a mazos pequeños, amontando en la memoria, el veredicto.

Sentada, recargó los codos en sus piernas. Empezaba a aburrirse. Le desesperaba el reloj con su aguja pequeña marcando las nueve, y el segundero, demasiado lento para su gusto. Posiblemente estaba descompuesto, o el tiempo giraba en su contra. Le daban ganas de revisarlo pero estaba demasiado alto para poder alcanzarlo. Otro bufido.

Divisó de reojo a Kai decidiéndose entre comprar o no comprar una bebida en la máquina de al lado, nada más tenía que caminar cinco pasos.

-Kai, ¿me puedes traer un refresco?- preguntó la chica, tenía un poco de sed y demasiada hambre. El día de hoy había sido muy pesado.

También, él la vio de reojo, parecía molesto. Uf, ya ni siquiera podías decirle nada porque se enojaba. Hilary cerró los ojos, no quería ver ni por un rato más esa mirada gélida.

-Yo te lo pago- apuntó a decir.

-No soy tan pobre.

Kai agitó la bebida ya destapada enfrente de ella. Abrió los ojos y le arrebató la lata.

Bebió.

¿En qué momentos las bebidas sabían del asco? En aquel, ¿no podía haberse reservado su comentario? No, claro que no. El refresco empezó a salir de su contenedor endulzando la mano de Hilary. Como un auto reflejo se levantó para no ensuciar su ropa.

Estaba a punto de arrojarle la lata cuando dijeron su nombre. Definitivamente tenía que ahorcarlo.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Hoy podrá dormir en paz. Los bravucones prefirieron la venganza y no romper uno de los siete pecados capitales. Se sintió afortunada. Un peso de encima quitado de sus hombros, aunque analizándolo bien, todo este tiempo no había pensado tanto en si abusaron o no de ella. Se tensó de repente, un flujo de electricidad empezó a pasear por todo su cuerpo. Realmente tuvo muchísima suerte. El corazón le palpitaba y "el hubiera" apareció en su mente, todas las posibilidades que pudo y no fue. No quería volver a pasar por ello. ¿Qué tal si su ángel guardián no la ayudaba en otra ocasión?

-¿Te vas a quedar parada?- preguntó Kai molestó. Aunque tal vez esa era su actitud normal.

Estaba esperándola en la esquina del pasillo. No se había dado cuenta, Hilary, en lo parada y taciturna que demostró enfrente de la puerta del consultorio.

-No- contestó y, después con una sonrisa, desconcertando al dueño de Dranzer, caminó por el pasillo hacia la salida-. Tengo ganas de comer.

.

Se detuvieron a comer ramen en uno de los puestos del distrito, cerca de donde se hospedaban. Tocar la pasta y la carne de cerdo reconfortó a Hilary a niveles insospechados. Si no existieran las circunstancias suscitadas ese día, podría jurar que era el mejor ramen jamás comido en su vida.

Sorbió un hilo de pasta, le golpeó finamente, mojándose un poco la nariz. El aroma de condimentos exquisitos se adentró a su cuerpo, trasformándolo, a la vez, en una sustancia suave. La adrenalina bajo a su estado normal. Sonrió una vez más.

-Está delicioso, ¿en serio no quieres?

-No- contestó Kai tajantemente. Estaba recargado en la mesa, acurrucando su cabeza en una de sus manos. Veía al vacío.

-¿No es muy fino para ti?- aguijoneó la castaña a Kai. Si él podía, ¿por qué ella no?

Nuevamente su boca delineó una felicidad cruel. Acostó sus brazos e inclinó un poco su cuerpo acercándose a Hilary. Su proximidad empezaba a incomodarla.

-Exactamente- luego, pareció haberse acordado de algo importante. Se puso serio de golpe-. Comes terrible, igual que Tyson.

-No es cierto.

-Como quieras- respondió el chico. Denotaba bastante enojo. ¿Se estaría aprovechando más de la cuenta de Kai en acompañarla? Después de todo, ella fue la que insistió en comer en el puesto de ramen porque no aguantaría hasta la posada. Pero era su castigo, no quiso ayudarla. Por lo menos que sirviera para algo.

-Apúrate. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-No me hables así. No he hecho nada para que me trates groseramente- Hilary movió el tazón a un lado. No fuera a tirarlo en algún momento.

-Tú empezaste.

-¿Qué yo empecé? ¿A qué hora empecé?- preguntó enfadada. Ahora, ¿ella tenía la culpa?- Yo no ando tratando a la gente como si fueran inferiores. Si tú no estuvieras con actitud de: "Yo no participo por que no vale la pena" no estaríamos aquí.

Kai soltó una carcajada despectiva, espantando a Hilary. Nunca lo había visto reír de esa manera, parecía un terremoto, moviendo cada molécula de su ser. Sin previó aviso Kai se levantó girando a Hilary para estar cara a cara. Ella tuvo que levantar la vista. No sintió dolor, mas si terror.

-¿En serio? Entonces, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser como tú dices?- la miraba fijamente, sin un ápice de indecisión. Destellaba crueldad inquietante. Cualquiera hubiera corrido despavorido-. No critiques algo que tú misma haces.

-Tú también criticas- se defendió la chica. Cada palabra dicha por Kai la desarmaba. Le estaba diciendo lo que no quería oír.

-¿Dime que he criticado de los de más que haga yo también?

Hilary intentó recordar algún momento, pero no. Kai siempre decía las cosas tal como eran. Sin tapujos. Sin fachadas para esconder indicios de debilidad. Si tenían que ver con él, jamás decía nada.

-No te equivoques, Hilary. A nadie le gusta socorrer a gente que da lástima.

Kai la levantó de la silla. Pagó el ramen y se fueron.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

"Lo sé" únicamente dos palabras, exactamente esas, retumbaban en su inconsciente. En algún lugar perdido de la memoria, tapizadas por palabras crueles y directas. Dagas pequeñas y filosas, incrustadas en sus poros, en su corazón, en lugares perfectos, decididas a causar dolor lentamente.

Hilary, hincada, puso en su regazo el cojín. Miraba tristemente sus manos. A veces una de ellas se movía para luego terminar empuñada, esperando angustiosamente que un rayo de luz fuera atrapado dentro, auxiliándola. Desesperación. Impotencia. Kai había atinado a todo. Siempre esperando a que la notasen. Tal vez, en el fondo, posiblemente quería ser superior, pero ni eso podía hacer bien. Agachó la cabeza, suspirando con esfuerzo para no sacar la tormenta interna que arreciaba por derrumbar la pared construida por ella.

Y para sentirse peor, todos se enteraron de que no habían obtenido el primer pin. "Mal equipo" le escuchó decir a Kenny. Ahora que lo recordaba, ¿no debía estar enfermo?

Tyson burlándose sardónicamente de Kai y su ineptitud, pero él lo ignoró olímpicamente con su gran filosofía: "Qué tontería", marchándose a su cuarto. Haber si se ahogaba con su saliva. Aunque Hilary se dio cuenta de que la suerte no estaba de su lado.

También ella se había marchado cabizbaja. Después de escuchar las peroratas de un Tyson eufórico. A un Rei mirándola aprensivamente. Y los demás, demasiados despistados.

"No te desesperes. Sólo ignóralo" escuchó entre tanto ajetreo. Si hubiese podido se habría reído por tal comentario. Una crítica jamás podía ser ignorada por más que lo intentase.

Hilary aventó el cojín a la televisión con desgana. Cada minuto que pensaba, un cúmulo de energía le llenaba todo el cuerpo, oprimiéndola. Empezaba a tener ganas de gritar, patalear. Que la escucharan.

Aguantó. Su cuerpo temblaba. Otra vez quería que la viesen. ¿En qué momento dejó de hacer lo que deseaba?

Hacía mucho.

Se levantó. Caminó mecánicamente a la puerta, corriéndola. Todo oscuro, desolado. El corredor se veía bastante tétrico. Dio unos pasos sigilosos. Siempre mirando al suelo. De seguro Tyson y los chicos dormidos, esperando a que amaneciera.

En ningún momento debió pensar en que descansaría tranquila. Este era el peor día de su vida, dándole una cachetada a su orgullo, a lo que ella creía. El mundo era más grande, desconocido; donde nadie la ayudaría. Una punzada. Un vacío. Todo tenía que hacerlo sola. Encerrada en su cuarto, triste, sin una mano que la reconfortara. Sus padres jamás sabían, no pretendía molestarlos.

Juntó sus manos cerca de la barbilla. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. La culpa la tenía Kai. Ansiaba creerlo. Luego, estiró sus manos, lastimando sus huesos en el trayecto.

"Te odio" se escuchó en un susurro, viajando entre los ecos inexistentes al oído humano. Entre hilos de sonidos dichos con anterioridad, resguardados en las paredes, durmiendo en los huecos, en las plantas, en los muebles.

.

* * *

.

Es de transcisión.

En mi opinion me gustó este capitulo, no tiene mucha acción. Pero lo necesitaba, suelo irme muy rápido al meollo y este no debe ser la ocasión.

Tenía que explicar algunas cosas que quedaron inconclusas en el capitulo anterior y que fuese un micro impulso al siguiente, a ver como se las apañan para obtener su primer pin.

La pregunta ahora es ¿Kai está disfrutando del viaje?

¿Criticas?


End file.
